


Crushed White Iris

by kazumi123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting himself into trouble, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kakashi is that face, Large Cock, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Masochist Kakashi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, ObiKaka, Obito is the leader of Akatsuki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective!Kakashi, Psychopath Obito, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensei!Kakashi, Somewhat cheery Obito who has a thing for a pretty face, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top!Obito, Yakuza, Yakuza!Obito, Yaoi, bottom!Kakashi, which is a Yakuza gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumi123/pseuds/kazumi123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi founds out just what kind of price that he has to pay for protecting his student, and that there is no mercy when someone messes with the Akatsuki. Yakuza!Obito x Sensei!Kakashi. ObiKaka. AU, sets in the High School verse of Shippuden ending 2. Pure PWP. Warnings of rape, dubious consent, and generally smutty things. Slight NaruKakaNaru moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed White Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> So yeah, I know I’m supposed to be updating You’re My Greatest Desire and Mad Uchiha, but I’m currently having writer’s block regarding those two, so it may take a while. (Don’t kill me, please.) 
> 
> This monster of a fiction is actually a role-play story I made with my best friend (who I called as ‘Bocchan’ (Young Master/Mistress) because she loves Kuroshitsuji and apparently I’m the butler) last October in WhatsApp, so you could guess how that turned out. She RP’d as Obito while I’m as Kakashi, but as we did it in dialogue form in the chat, I edited it to a proper story format. Courtesy of my perfectionist tendency, I added some plot and other stuff, though it’s supposed to be just a PWP (Porn Without Plot), and turned it into the longest fucking piece I’ve written in my very short life. 
> 
> Hope you fellow perverts enjoy it~ Read and Review please~~ There’s actually a second part to this and who knows, I may upload it given the right incentive…fufufu.
> 
> P.S: This takes place in the High School universe, of Naruto Shippuden ending 2. I based this off of that ending universe, though added some additional stuff (coughcoughgangsterObitoislove). *grins* 
> 
> P.S.S: I bought the ANBU Kakashi figurine with the smexy green scarf and fabulous pose and I still haven’t regretted it. *stares at the perfection while I kill myself with Maths*

-xxx-

Kakashi always knew his students would be the death of him one day.

He has only been teaching this group of robust students for only half a year, and he may have been only recently started his teaching career, but man oh man, do Kakashi felt like retiring already, as the complete utter clusterfuck his life has not too long ago turn into was giving him premature grey hairs -his natural hair colour is silver and not the typical old man’s grey, thank you very much- and early wrinkles. Not that anyone could see them anyway, given that he’s wearing a medical mask but that’s beside the point. 

No, it’s not enough that he has to suffer through atrocious hand-written 500 words essays which ranged around between utter brilliancy or complete idiocy (depending on the IQ level of who wrote it) that he has to skim through every single day, nor the fact he has to withstand Kiba’s stupid sexual innuendo jokes during his class and the girls’ ear-grating shrieks every time Uchiha fucking Sasuke uttered his usual monotone one-word dialogue, or even the fact that spandex-wearing gym teacher kept challenging him to random, often mind-bobbling challenges while yelling at the top of his lungs at every single chance that he got. Sometimes he envied Shikamaru, who can sleep through classes and watch clouds and generally not giving a single fuck while still keeping his grades at the top of his class. 

But all Kakashi got was a staff faculty full of crazy people supposedly teaching the next generation when they should actually belong to a mental hospital (don’t get him started on the insane, purple-haired, snake-loving, scantily dressed counsellor, or the voluptuous but big-tempered, sake-drinking and gambling blond principle with the giant assets), and a classroom of hormonal teenagers that was, more or less with the same type of mental capabilities (or lack of them, to be more precise), plus a non-existing social life, not to mention a romantic one. 

Though that’s where Icha-Icha Paradise came in, and Kakashi has never been glad for the existence of porn books. The exciting plot is an added bonus to the sexy, steaming sex the book have. He didn’t think he would survive without it. 

And then Uzumaki Naruto came into the picture, and what little precarious peace Kakashi has in his life shattered into a million pieces. 

The exchange student, whose hair is blond and screamed almost as loud and much as a certain gym teacher, made a peculiar self-introduction on his first day at school. He wanted to be greatest Yakuza leader in Japan, he has said. It even made Kakashi, who was very well acquainted with a bunch of crazy people as you can see the aforementioned examples above, paused in his reading (as he was holding the Icha-Icha at the time). 

It was interesting to say to least, to hear someone says that they want to be a yakuza member in broad daylight. Usually it would be the generic doctor or engineer, but at least someone was trying to diverge from the mainstream. 

Of course, that’s where Kakashi’s appreciation ended, as the self-acclaimed future ‘Greatest Yakuza Leader’ decided to wreck havoc in the school by picking fights with literally almost everyone in the entire student body. Naruto called it ‘practising fighting’; Kakashi called it ‘pure idiocy at its best’ . He lost count of how many times he had scolded the blond, as Kakashi was also the school nurse - “Because why not? The Hatake had nothing better to do after all,” acclaimed the obviously drunk Tsunade at the time - Kakashi also has to be one to patched him up, albeit he tried to be a nuisance by rubbing ointment a little too hard on the blond’s injuries, making the teenager winced. As Kakashi was Naruto’s homeroom teacher, the silver-haired man will also be given an earful by the other staff members, after the little blue-eyed rascal beat their homeroom students to a pulp or be beaten into a pulp by them. To say Kakashi was a little irritated of being lectured by a group of people who were cuckoo in the head was an understatement. 

He enjoyed every little pained yelp that escaped the blond’s lips as he tied the bandages a little too tight. Serve him right. 

Naruto was a tiny bit more docile after initiating several fights, because he knew that Kakashi would get him back by purposely applying burning, painful and irritating ointments to his welts, and, more or less, calmed down a bit. 

And then he discovered Sasuke, AKA his rival AKA the duck butt-haired bastard. 

The rivalry those two has was ridiculous, border lining exasperating at times, and Kakashi was just about to ready to rip his hair off. Not to mention, every single time Naruto challenged Sasuke to a fight, he would provoke Sakura in return, with the pink-haired girl aggressively defending ‘her beloved and innocent Sasuke-kun’ by resorting to screaming and punching the blond. Sasuke himself, Kakashi knew, was irritated with the Uzumaki because the dark-haired teenager actually spoke more than one word at the blond and more often than not, they were crude, insulting sentences, resulting in a series of fights that not even a threatening Kakashi with itchy, irritating medical salves can stop.

The silver-haired man was just about ready to call it quits, when suddenly…it stopped. 

Well, not exactly stopped, as it was, to an extent, still ongoing, but Kakashi could see just the tiniest hint of friendliness between the two’s usual banter, underneath Sasuke’s poison laced words and Naruto’s grating insults. He noticed as well that the rest of the class, which used to be so hostile to Naruto for his tendency to pick fights and play pranks, actually associating with the blond now, friendly diminishing him and laughing in class if Naruto made a joke. Kakashi didn’t know what had exactly happened that brought this sudden change, but he was certainly not complaining. 

Of course, Naruto still needed some medical care every now and then, because he’s an idiot for deciding to fight actual yakuza gang members instead of his schoolmates, and this made Kakashi worried as even though his students literally drove him up the walls sometimes, he still cared about every single one of those devils; Naruto probably the most since he has bonded with the boy a lot with their little sessions together. He has seen a shred of loneliness hidden behind the bright smile and loud cheers the boy exhibited, the hint of hatred concealed underneath the layers of courageous challenges. To a certain degree, Naruto reminded Kakashi of a younger, much lonelier, very much colder him that was angry at the world for taking away his father. The Hatake didn’t want anyone to suffer what he did when he was young, though he knew Naruto was an orphan, his parents already dead from being in a unfortunate car crash. 

That’s why Kakashi was still bandaging the young fool up, cleaning up the wounds and covering them up with thick gauze, scolding and slapping the boy at the back of the head while chiding him, because Kakashi genuinely cared about him. He didn’t want Naruto to make any foolish action that he will come to regret in the future. He hoped that Naruto will change his about being in the Yakuza, as everyone knew that Yakuza business is completely risky and dangerous, and fighting their members now was like asking for a death wish, especially, from what he heard from his friend in the police force, Tenzou has said, a new but very powerful Yakuza organisation was toppling the head major Yakuza clans one by one and ruling over them under a united corporation. 

But though Naruto was a young man, aged only sixteen, he was an experienced fighter, having participated in multiple street fights and brawls. He had even won against the school’s martial artist, Hyuuga Neji, in a match, though the older boy was a black belt in both taekwondo and karate, and gone head-to-head with the football captain, Rock Lee, whose speed and strength was almost inhuman. Despite these impressive feats however, the Yakuza gangs were still a force to be reckon with, and whereas Naruto might be a powerhouse, the boy would not win forever. 

So that is why he was currently standing in the alleyway located near the bookstore, surrounding by fallen, grunting Yakuza gang members , who all laid around him in a circle, beaten and bruised all over. Behind his protective form, Naruto half-kneeled on the ground, nursing an injury on his arm and stomach, but otherwise relatively unhurt. However, there was a star-struck look on his face, complete adoration swimming in those cerulean orbs as he stared at Kakashi wide-eyed. 

“Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto said, his tone low before breaking off to an astonishing squeal. “That was completely AWESOME, dattebayo! Where did you learn all those moves? You completely demolished these bastards without even battling an eye!”

Kakashi shushed him, keeping his guard up. He swept his mismatched eyes over the gang members’ beaten bodies, his left eye which was usual covered by silvery bang full exposed. It was a normal eye, though the colour of the iris was two shades lighter than the right one. It had always been of that peculiar colour, and in order to avoid questions from people Kakashi has just covered it with his hair, hiding it from view. 

To summarise, he was just passing through the area to get to the nearby supermarket, but got attracted by sounds of fighting and haunting shouts. He was just about to ignore it, but heard Naruto’s voice yelling obscenities. He found Naruto beaten, completely surrounded and outnumbered by one to eight. He saved the boy from a devastating punch and proceeded to deliver the most lopsided ass-kicking in history. 

Slowly, the members picked themselves up from the ground one by one, growling and cursing while they casted both Kakashi and Naruto venomous looks. They were slouching, however, and didn't seem too keen to continue fighting now that they has single-handed witnessed the silver-haired man’s fighting abilities. One of them suffered a broken arm, and another a sprain in his left leg, having to rely on his comrade’s help to stand. Kakashi eyed them critically; he didn’t exactly fought at his full strength, just enough to keep them at bay, but from their abysmal fighting skills, Kakashi has to say that they were most probably just overconfident grunts. Lackeys. Lowest of the low. 

A guy, who sported a particularly nasty looking bruise on his nose -a broken nose, no doubt, sneered out a sentence, “You’ll pay for this!” before hobbling away with none of his dignity intact, the others following behind, giving Kakashi wary glares as they ran away with their tails tucked between their legs. 

When they were no longer in sight, the Hatake released a puff of breath that he didn’t realise he was holding, before attending to his blond student. The Uzumaki was still staring at him with respect shining brightly in his eyes, and honestly, it made Kakashi a little bit uncomfortable, as he was used to being given mocking, angry looks from his homeroom students. It was discerning, to say the least, one that the silver-haired man didn’t expect. 

Kakashi grabbed Naruto’s hand, propped his arm over his shoulder, before helping him stand. Naruto swayed a little bit, but regained his footing quickly. He should be fine, but Kakashi should still bring him to his house, which was nearby, so that he could check on any injury. 

“Why did you mess with them? You could have possibly gotten killed, if they carry a gun or something, and even then, you were completely beaten and hopelessly outnumbered. What would happen if I wasn’t there, huh?!” Kakashi was not angry, just completely disappointed. Naruto should really know better. 

The blond looked at the ground, even as they were moving at a slow pace to his teacher’s place. He pursed his lips, as if thinking about something. He muttered, “They were threatening a mother and a child, asking for money. One of the them even has the guts to ask her for…’special services’. I’m sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but it got my blood boiled when I saw them do something so horrible to other people. I have to do something. I can’t simply let them do anything they want.”

At this, Kakashi’s eyes softened, and Naruto let out a yelp when the older man unexpectedly ruffled his hair in a childish manner. He was just about to complain, but stopped short when he heard a fond chuckle from the other. Naruto looked up at the man, and saw crescent moon eyes smiling down at him. “You idiot. Next time, just call the police ne? You can’t win every fight.”

Naruto just smiled and puffed out his cheeks, pretending to sulk about it. “Phfft, as if old man. I am Uzumaki Naruto, the one that will be the greatest Yakuza leader in all of Japan! I can’t rely on the police then! So that’s why,” he clenched his left fist, “I have to fight and protect those who I cared about, with my own strength! I will lead the Yakuza one day so that they won’t willingly hurt innocent people like that mother and her child!”

Kakashi snorted softly underneath his ever-present mask, an unhidden smile blooming. 

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, before Naruto once again spoke up. “Hey, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Hmm?”

“I just remembered something. Those guys from earlier….They said something about being in the Akatsuki. Proud of it too, and they kept repeating it over and over and over again.” His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked at his sensei in puzzlement. “Do you know something about this ‘Akatsuki’ thing?”

At this, Kakashi’s blood ran cold. His grip on Naruto tightened, and Kakashi looked purposely ahead, seemingly ignoring the blue-eyed gaze directed at him. 

Shit. If indeed the guys that he has beaten up earlier was from the Akatsuki, then Kakashi’s already miserable life was about to take a turn for the worse then. For it was Akatsuki, a relatively new Yakuza gang, that has, in his youth, defeated and killed most of the Yakuza major clan heads, absorbing the clans members into its manpower in the process. Quickly, they has gained quite the fearful reputation, controlling 85% of the underworld businesses, and owned a lot of territories that was taken from conquered families. They even has their very own business corporation, their HQ building located in the heart of Tokyo. And all of these were accomplished under only one man, whose face was currently unknown to the public, but was infamous for presumably having a cold, devastating temper, remarkable fighting capabilities and martial art skills, a horrid womaniser and ruled with an iron fist. 

Unknowingly, Kakashi felt a shiver going down his spine as he recalled Tenzou’s terrible stories about finding mutilated, chopped up pieces of victims that had messed with the Akatsuki, deliberately half-buried and missing most of their flesh. The police themselves couldn’t mess with the powerful organisation, and most of the time, turned a blind eye to the atrocities that the Akatsuki committed, using the reason that they were affairs between local Yakuza clans and they were not, to an extent, harming the public safety. The power that the Yakuza have was truly devastating. No wonder those grunts were overconfident; even being the lowest members in the Akatsuki were privileges. 

Giving his student’s his usual crescent moon eye-smile, Kakashi reassured his student that Akatsuki was just another generic mob but that he should steer clear of them whenever possible, and resigned himself that his life was just going to get harder. Quite possibly nearing its end as well. 

-xxx-

Akatsuki was truly out for his head.

It was just only a day after the occurred event that Kakashi found himself being utterly surrounded by seemingly endless Yakuza members. He was in his study room, sitting at his wooden table as he marked his students’ horrible essays (he deliberately tried to read to Kiba’s handwriting, but failed miserably. It looked like an essay written by a dog). It was just after sunset, the glow of dusk giving away to the purplish glint of twilight, when he heard the unforeseen sound of his front door being smashed open forcibly, the wood splinting into heavy pieces of debris as a stampede of footsteps resounded in his house. Shocked by the sudden attack, but not exactly surprised either, Kakashi has just barely gotten to his feet when the door to the study was crashed into with tremendous strength, and not even ten seconds in, the silver-haired man was encircled by multiple gang members. And these didn’t look like the generic Yakuza members either; they actually looked more like businessmen with their black tuxedoes and red ties, but buff, beefy businessmen that mastered the look of intimidation that was currently plastered on their faces.

Keeping his calm, though he was swearing furiously in the inside at his horrid luck, the Hatake examined their clothes cooly. He was hoping that the Akatsuki wouldn’t send so many members against him, so that he could actually has a fighting chance, but apparently, fate has different plans. 

“Akatsuki…eh? And to think that such a powerful organisation would waste resources on finding someone such as little old me.” He waited for a grating response from any of the many members in the room, but was met with total silence and harsh stares. A drop of cold sweat dripped down his neck. ‘Damn, these guys are completely different than the grunts I fought in the alleyway. They’re fully trained professionals,’ Kakashi thought. 

Adrenaline was already accumulating in his system, and Kakashi heard, from the complete quietness in the room, another set of calmly approaching footsteps heading this way. He focused his gaze on the open doorway, and saw the members giving room for the approaching person. He braced himself for the imploding impact. 

A second. Two seconds. Three seconds. The click clack of heels against the wooden floor. A pause. A breath.

“Hmm? What do we have here~~~?”

“Obito-sama!” The men in the room deeply bowed. 

Kakashi tensed, as a grinning, dark-haired man strolled into room like he owned the place. The man was…normal-looking, to say the least. Maybe even good-looking if the Hatake just tilted his head just right. Short, cropped hair, with short forehead bangs, the man has a slight tan complexion, highlighting the shining orbs that were his eyes, which were a reddish hue, and was wearing a button-down dark purple shirt with the topmost button undone, revealing his long, corded neck and a flash of collarbone. The tight black pants hug his legs, showing off the hidden muscles, and Kakashi’s eyes were drawn to the man’s face, as a glove-covered hand rubbed over it in a playful manner, an infuriating smirk booming on his expression. He saw the silver ring located on the man’s left thumb, its shape an amazing imitation of a pouncing panther, with an insignia of a cloud ingrained on the roaring feline’s tongue. 

It was no doubt of who this man’s identity is. 

“A little birdie told me that some strong sensei came beating up my men to rescue his student.” Obito was suddenly in Kakashi’s face, and there was a hitch in silver-haired man’s breath that indicated his shock. The man was so fast; Kakashi didn’t even see him move. The strange man, without a single damn care in the world, brought his right hand and lifted Kakashi’s chin with a few fingers, rubbing it a little bit. The rough material tickled his sensitive skin, and the Hatake wished that he had worn his medical mask at home. In defiant, the teacher glared at him, meeting the other’s man intense gaze. At this, Obito titled his head in clear amusement. “Hmmm? Would that be you, a rather adorable little sensei? So cute~”

The man showed a childish personality, but Kakashi could sense the danger that lurked beneath the exterior the man wore, like a python uncoiling as it watches its prey moving closer and closer to its impending doom. This man was truly dangerous, and honestly, though Kakashi was known to be a shrewd man, he could not see a way out of this without deliberating throwing himself into his own grave.

But Kakashi was also not one to easily give up. Not without a fight at least. With a cold hard stare, he slapped away the offending hand. Obito stilled for a moment, before resuming his infuriating facade. 

Talking in an icy tone, Kakashi stated, “Well then, that little birdie should have told you that nobody messes with my students. Not even the Yakuza.” Which confirmed that he was the one that indeed, beat up the Akatsuki’s grunts. 

Ignoring the slight recklessness among the men, the teacher continued, while leaning his head in a mocking manner, “You should have picked better subordinates by the way. They’re rather weak.” He raised a silver eyebrow, silently chiding them. “To be beaten by a mere teacher... Akatsuki’s reputation would surely be affected, wouldn’t it?” 

Again, Obito invaded Kakashi’s personal space by leaning in close to the silver-haired teacher, freaking out the Hatake even further as he took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. Obito muttered into his ear, “Ahah, so it was you.” He grinned mischievously. “Such a fearsome attitude for such a cute face. Making you all the more…” Once again, Obito’s fast movements was too quick for even Kakashi to keep up. In a millisecond, the dark-haired man has grabbed both of Kakashi’s hands in tight grips before the teacher could even begin to say anything, jerking the man forward before finally utilising the silver-haired man’s instability to successfully pushed him onto the table. Kakashi squeaked minutely as he felt Obito’s heavy weight settling over his form, the man’s covered crotch rubbing over his bottom. Heat bloomed in his cheeks, and Kakashi tried to fight it.

“It will be, indeed, a shame for my clan to have such ..rumours…going around. Maybe I should I teach sensei a lesson too.” At this, the Yakuza leader gave a dark grin, and the teacher was startled when he felt a gloved finger trailing over his hidden entrance. Kakashi gave a wide-eyed look a the other man, flailing around in a panic as the dark-haired Yakuza rubbed his finger in teasing circles at the area. Trying to use the fact that Obito has let go of his right hand, Kakashi twisted, and delivered a right hook to the other’s cheek. Unfortunately, Obito managed to catch the approaching fist, grabbing Kakashi’s wrist at the last second, and gave Kakashi a cooing praise at how he was so adorable. 

“You bastard!” Kakashi finally exploded, angry at Obito’s belittlement of him. “Let me go this instant!” He continued to flail and struggle in the other’s grip, hoping that the leader would lose his hold of him. Obito, nevertheless, figured out his little plan, and completely destroyed it by ordering one of his men to tie down Kakashi’s grappling limbs with a piece of rope. However how much the teacher tried to prevent that from happening, Obito’s herculean strength was too much, and soon, both of the silver-haired teacher’s hands were tied together. Obito inhibited Kakashi’s movements further by leaning heavily on the teacher’s body. Kakashi now has to deal with a face full of a smirking bastard, and the Hatake knew that even though he tried to keep acting brave, there was a beginning blooming of despair in the pit of his stomach. 

“Nobody messes with the Akatsuki as well, s-e-n-s-e-i~” Obito sang softly. 

“Coward,” Kakashi said, because that was all he could do left. Well, either that or spit on the son of a bitch’s face. 

The Yakuza leader closed in, their noses just a mere millimetre apart from one another. There was a definite twinkling in the other’s ruby irises, encased with hints of maliciousness and lust. “Coward? Call me whatever you wishes sensei. In the end, I believe that the one on top is the winner nonetheless of the methods he used.” 

“And right now?” He licked the shell of Kakashi’s ear, relishing in the shudder that the adorable little sensei made. He whispered darkly. “I’m at the top.”

Despite the chills that reverberated through his body at those ominous words, the silver-haired man growled with growing agitation. “Then,” he hissed venomously, “You wouldn’t mind…if I do…this then?!” With tremendous force that all he could muster at the compromising position during the moment, Kakashi delivered a kick to Obito’s shin, hearing a satisfying twack when his hit landed. His feeling of victory was short-lived however, as the ruby-eyed man merely shrugged off the action as if nothing has happened. In response, Obito just moved in closer to his prey, that damnable smile still plastered on his smug face.

“Ooh~ What. An. Attitude~” Deliberately delivering the sentence word by word, the man sounded quite delighted at Kakashi’s will to not give in easily.

The Hatake let out a noise of dissatisfaction, opting to instead look at the overhead cuckoo clock located behind Obito. Damn, merely ten minutes has passed by. The hope of someone looking for him and getting him out of this mess was getting slimmer and slimmer, and the fact that Kakashi’s house was located on the edge of civilisation attributed to this particular fact.

Obito’s puff of words against his ear brought him back down to reality. He could feel the ghost of a devilish smile beside the shell as fingers danced their way through the short strands of silvery wisps at the nape of his neck, making his skin crawl with each drag. “Now then…” In a husky voice, the dark-haired man muttered lustfully, with one hand holding kakashi's tied hands above him, he forced Kakashi's pale face towards him with the other. Kakashi was helpless as his grey eyes met those of crimson. “How about we put that pretty lips of yours to good use, eh?”

The silver-haired teacher’s eyes widened. “No!-Hmph!” Oh god…

Still gripping Kakashi’s face forcefully in a tight grip, Obito pressed his lips against the Hatake’s, kissing him in a rough, animalistic manner, his tongue plunging into Kakashi’s wet cavern. It was a harsh act, plus given Obito’s notorious deeds as a womaniser, it was a clear, uneven battle, clearly stating who was more dominant. 

Jerking as Obito’s tongue slid over his own wetly, Kakashi let out noises of protest, and whimpered as teeth nipped his lower lips, the foreign muscle using the chance to invade deeper into the Hatake’s oral cavity. With tears of frustration began pooling in his eyes, Kakashi kicked his legs wildly against the other, but stopped short when he felt the unmistakeable rough material of Obito’s gloved hand sliding under his dress shirt, oh so slowly crawling up towards his chest, caressing his flat stomach and pectoral muscles before coming to a stop at his chest, frightening close to his left breast bud.

What seemingly felt like fire danced across his body, as Obito pinched the bud teasingly, rubbing his areola, the sensations amplified even further by the glove. Shudders racked his frame, his mind becoming increasingly hazy with each stroke. 

In an effort to ground himself from being lost, Kakashi continued his fight, unwilling to give in just like that to the arrogant bastard. He thrashed and turned, flailing around hard enough for Obito’s grip to slacken a bit from the constant movement. Seeing an opportunity presenting itself, Kakashi reared back and bit the other’s invading tongue hard enough to spill blood.

Quickly, Obito drew back, spitting put blood-tainted saliva. He looked at Kakashi, who was panting furiously, a bead of saliva trailing down his chin, his beige shirt crumpled from being squished close with the leader. Gloss of sliver bangs curtained the teacher’s beautiful grey eyes as a hurricane of emotions swirled in them in reminiscent of a lightning storm. 

“Ouch.” The ruby-eyed man just gave him another one of his ludicrous grin, not really caring of the earlier action. However, there was a dangerous glint in his eyes now when he plastered himself to Kakashi again. “What a lively kitty.”

He slid his hand beneath Kakashi’s shirt once more, ignoring the struggles the other showed. He sang, “Looks like sensei needs to be trained~” and proceeded to twist the teacher’s pretty little nipple, hard and rough. Kakashi buckled at the treatment, holding in a whimper at the devil’s touch. “Y-You asshole…What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?”

“What, you say? I am simply just trying to teach you a new lesson, sensei. Something sensei will grow to be fond of very soon.” He licked the shell of Kakashi's ear tauntingly. “Aren’t I’m kind, sensei?” Murmured the man, beaming. 

Obito receded his hands from the silver-haired man’s abdomen to his waistline, tugging the rest of the shirt from its confinement. He glided the soft garb over the man’s pectoral, the material resting just above the man’s perky rosy nipples. He traced over them lovingly, adoringly, as he appreciated the partial full of the man’s beautiful pale form. Meanwhile, Kakashi was still at it, straining against his bonds, as he tried to ignore the heated gaze of the other upon his exposed flesh. 

He was unprepared however, at the warm, wet sensation of a tongue licking at his right nipple, nipping the bud and sucking them whole. The other hand was pinching the other, not wanting to neglect it, by twisting and pulling it between two fingers until it was red. Kakashi writhed in pleasure at the foreign sensation, helpless against the assault, given that it was his first time engulfing himself in such acts. Obito swirled his organ against the now-hardened pink pebbles, and gave one last loving kiss to them, before withdrawing. The buds shone wetly under the overhead light, covered in saliva, hardened to pretty pink pebbles on a pale, white chest.

He smirked at the flush that adorned the adorable teacher’s cheek.

The dark-haired man chirped, “It’s no use to struggle sensei. Just give in already. It’ll be much easier for you that way.” That broke the Hatake out from his dazed stupor. 

“N-no! Let me go! You’ll pay for this!”

The Yakuza leader tutted in return at the reply. He gestured to his men who were still in the room, unfazed and still standing guard in devotion to their leader. Silently, solemnly, they watched the unfolding event that was happening right in front of their eyes. “Look around, sensei. Even if you were to somehow bring me down -which I doubt will happen, as you obviously can’t, my men will still be around to catch you.” He leaned down and bite Kakashi’s nipple, relishing the spasm the other made. 

His smile suddenly gone, Obito warned darkly, his crimson eyes glowing like that of a demon. Kakashi has no qualms that he is. “You wouldn’t really want to make me angry, sensei. After all…” He grabbed the silver-haired man’s hips violently, hard enough to leave bruises. With his long fingers, he kneaded the other man’s ass. He leered, “You wouldn’t want your first time to be painful, would you?” A grin again.

Kakashi blanched, eyes wide in disbelief and terror. He jerked in his bonds, wanting to get away from the Yakuza leader, kicking valiantly against the man, scraping his butt over the wooden surface of his study table. In his effort, quite a few things has fallen off, laying around them in an jumbled mess. Even his students’ essay papers flew around as the pile was accidentally pushed over the edge. The teacher spewed obscenities, before gasping in incredulity. “No! You wouldn’t dare, you fucking bastard!” Surely the man has some courtesy, however fucked up and solicitous he may be.

“I would.” Was the calm reply.

Obito continued, “If I were to order them to devour you instead,” There was an amused chuckle from the man. “Who knows what they'll do to you. So as the kind me, I shall take the honour of…” Once more, he nibbled on Kakashi’s ear, treating himself to his favourite treat, before whispering: 

“…eating you myself.”

Kakashi blushed in resentment, and while he gritted his teeth in frustration, he thought, ‘What should I do? What other options are there? How can I escape this hell?’ He turned his head away, face crimson with shame of having to be caught up in this nasty situation. He wished that he was everywhere else but here right now; heck, even being with Gai or Anko was more desirable than being stuck in a room full of Yakuza gang members who are being run by a lunatic psychopath. 

“I have to admit, sensei.” Obito said, as he ordered one of his men to tightly hold the end of the rope connecting to Kakashi’s bounded hands so that the teacher wouldn’t be able to move them. “At first, I thought of giving the guy who single-handedly gave my men quite the ass-whopping a slow, painful death. Strip off his flesh tissue per tissue as I hear his screams of begging for mercy. Well, at least, that was the plan until I saw your pretty face.” He swiped his thumb over Kakashi’s kiss swollen lips. His eyes darkened. “And now…I want my price.”

He tore off the shirt that Kakashi was wearing violently, showcasing his strength to the fullest by rendering the garment in half, sending buttons flying everywhere. The only parts left by shredded cloth were the sleeves, which still cladded Kakashi’s arms as the rope prevented them from sliding off. Obito raked his eyes over the pale, slender form, taking in the delicious milky complexion of the man’s wonderful skin, heaving chest with the savoury saliva-covered rosy projections perched on top of it. He sighed approvingly, touching the other’s breast. “Such beautiful, porcelain skin.”

The teacher growled warningly, his cheeks a dusty pink colour. “I won’t let you!” He yelled and jerked, to no avail. Obito travelled down to his stomach, kissing and licking every bit of skin he deemed fine, enjoying the acquisitive taste of flesh. “So sweet…” He purred, pressing his cheek to the spasming abdomen. 

‘I can still do something!’ Kakashi thought, beginning to panic a little bit as he felt Obito’s heat so prominently in a sensitive area. ‘My legs are still free! I won’t give in!’

With that resolution in mind, the Hatake persistently kept flailing his limbs, particularly his unbound legs, though he knew he was just stalling what little time he had, and sooner or later the little freedom he has would be taken away. As in of cue, the dark-haired man got tired of being Kakashi’s punching bag (or rather kicking bag), and trapped Kakashi’s thrashing appendages with his own, stronger ones. 

“How many times do I need to tell you? Struggling is pointless.” Obito said.

“Fuck you.” The teacher mumbled, tired as he spent so much of his energy fighting. He wondered if he was going to regret that later, but he still have enough strength (and courage) left to give quite a glare. “You can tell me as many times as you want and I still won’t give in.”

Clearly noticing the other’s lack of vitality, Obito seized the chance to fully lay the Hatake onto the table, like an all-you-can-eat buffet that he’s just about to dive right into. He raised an eyebrow at the other man. “Sensei, you sure are a tough student to teach.”

Kakashi looked daggers at him, grey eyes narrowing in contempt. “It’s about time you should know that there are some people that wouldn’t just bow down so readily to the Yakuza.”

Obito unbuckled the silver-haired’s belt, before making quick work of his slack pants. Long, pale legs revealed themselves to him, unmarred and unscarred in any way. The only modesty Kakashi now had was the dark grey boxer he was wearing. 

“Is that so?” The Yakuza leader hummed half-mindedly, more occupied with staring and cooping a feel at the teacher’s legs. So beautiful in every single aspects. He trailed down the flesh with a hand, paused, peeled off his black gloves before resuming his activity. Just as he expected; the skin felt so smooth and silky under his callous touch, not unlike a woman’s. His lips quipped at this particular information. “Then I just have to teach them, right? Just like what I’m doing to sensei now, right?”

Kakashi have no answer.

Continuously exploring the other’s body, Obito engaged himself in his now most favourite pastime: licking the epidermis of that wonderfully smooth, porcelain skin, memorising every curve, contour and dip, fascinated fingers sweeping over sensitive areas as they wreaked wonderful havoc on the nerves there. 

He got to the Hatake’s waist area, simply took one look at the elastic waistband of the boxers, the generous bulge that was showing even through the dark cloth, and smiled. Kakashi jolted when he felt a finger pressed against his nether region, breathing hitching as the pressure increased. The fire within him burned even hotter with each strokes applied to such an intimate area, and he let out a pathetic whimper.

“What’s this, sensei?” He heard Obito gave a cheerful remark, obviously delighted at his find. The dark-haired man rubbed teasingly at his sex, relishing the mewls that escaped the teacher’s luscious lips, and the shivers of pleasure that raked his slender frame. “Are you getting turned on by the fact that you’re about to lose your first?” He grinned maliciously. “Is this exciting you?” He squeezed the organ softly, the tissues slowly but surely being filled with blood. Overwhelmed by the simulation, Kakashi cried out: 

“N-No! Of course not- Nyah!” Obito pressed with added force, enjoying the reddish hue that now adorned his companion’s pale complexion.

“No? Lying is bad, sensei.” 

Kakashi hiccuped, his eyes watering. 

The dark-haired man smiled, before he kissed the currently hard rock that was hiding underneath the thin layer of cotton, kneading constantly without mercy at his loins as he used his superior experience to completely dominate the other man. There was a small damp spot on the front of the boxer, as the teacher’s cock began to ooze pre-ejaculation. Obito brought his tongue up and down at the damp place, both of his hands holding down Kakashi’s thrashing legs, though it was more from pleasure than in defiance. The wet spot grew larger as more honey began to leak out, with Obito skilfully tasting the other’s weeping penis, massaging the organ through the cloth and nipping gently at what he deemed as the head. All the while, the teacher keened and shuddered, unable to shield himself from the assault. His head continuously to swing left and right, eyes squeezed shut as a sweet symphony of ‘no’s fell from his open mouth, sounding very much like a debauched schoolgirl. An especially high-pitch yelp was made when Obito cupped his balls, rolling them around in a palm as he bite the harden flesh using his canines. Kakashi’s form arched marvellously, his erection straining against his undergarment, soaking with his juices. It was adorable really; Kakashi was clearly inexperienced in the sexual regards and it was evident that he was already nearing his limit. 

Obito withdrew, a plaintive smile on his face. A trail of saliva trailed down his chin, a sign of his earlier administrations. He flicked a finger at the hard-on, resulting in a series of spams and a shout. His ruby eyes glittered. “Just admit it, it feels good doesn’t it?” He rubbed the erection once more with his whole palm, squeezing. It was really impressive at how hard the other man was from such simple actions. Defiling the teacher is going to be so much fun. 

“Answer me, sensei~”

“..ah..ah…No..it’s…not…” Kakashi looked at him with glassy eyes, a hint of rebellion in them but it was mostly ruined by the tears pooling at the corners. “No…stop!” His eyes rolled into the back of his head when Obito kneaded the flesh with expertise, minute shudders racing through him as more bolts of pleasure struck his nerves. 

“Are you sure that's what you really want? You look like you reaaaallyy want to have more than just this,” Obito flexed his fingers, which were wet from Kakashi’s juices. His eyes darken with pure lust as he watched the teacher writhed, his hips unknowingly pushing itself further into Obito’s palm, seeking more of that glorious sensation. He was sporting his own hard on, spurred by the silver-haired’s wonderful reactions. The tent in his trousers was an obvious sign of his euphoria, the bulge outlining its huge size.

The silver-haired sensei closed his eyes shut, unable to look anything or anyone anymore. His normally spiky hair, damped with moisture from his sweats, clung to his face in long, silvery strands. He was unable to deny that his body was enjoying the attention the other man was giving him, with his very pronounced arousal stretching his boxer to its limit. He felt shameful; embarrassed. To be exposed in such a patronising way in front of the scum of society…Kakashi trembled, unwilling to think of the consequences. 

The ruby-eyed man tilted his head. “Hmm? Not denying anything, sensei? Looks like someone has finally learnt something.” Ultimately, he pulled down the stained garments through the long pale legs, revealing his awaited prize: a modest-sized dick with a pink, mushroom thick that oozed a steady of glistening pre-cum, the organ already as hard as a diamond as it slapped wetly against the teacher’s flat belly. He traced a visible vein with almost an innocent fashion, before wrapping his fingers fully around the rod. He stroked with a slow, steady rhythm that got the teacher bucking for more, teasing the slit with his fingernail. His ears caught the strings of soft moans from the other man as fluid wetted his fingers further. He caressed the scrotum gently between his thumb and forefinger, delighting the way it made the silver-haired man’s entrance winked at him. The puckered hole, small and pink, twitched under Obito’s intense scrutiny. 

“You’re so cute even here.” Obito stated, a slightly tanned finger gently running up and down his inner thighs before he pressed against the muscle, tenderly tracing its shape without penetrating him. 

With that, Kakashi was unravelled. His vision went white as his head was thrown back in the midst of his euphoria, a shout of pleasure escaping him as he shuddered through his orgasm, his genital twitching intensely as spurts of semen was released from their confinement. It was as if a dam has been broken. His back bowed beautifully, his tied hands pulling at the rope with such force that he has managed to slightly wrench himself from his captor, before the hold was relinquished. Most of the jets of pearly fluid landed erratically on his spasming white belly; some has even splattered onto Obito’s face, of which the man licked them gleefully using his fingers. His legs twitched in a fitful manner, kicking out in their gratification, toes curling. 

After what seemed like hours to Kakashi, his arched form finally slumped down onto the table, panting vigorously from exertion. A trail of drool travelled down his chin, accompanied by beads of sweats as half-lidded glazed, grey eyes stared without focus at a spot in the wall. His tired visage, plus with his glossy silver hair highlighted his overwhelming loss against the battle of lust; even now, his sated body shook with the delirious effect of an afterglow, his organ soft with droplets of honey clinging to the mushroom tip. With each breath he took, his chest rose up and down in an uneven rhythm, in an effort to regain precious oxygen that he has forgone in his climax. He laid there; limp and spent. Dirty...disgusting...were the thoughts that ran through Kakashi’s half-awake mind. Tears of mortification started to gather, and Kakashi once again squeezes them shut, whimpering in dismay as he had just find his release in the hands of his enemy.

Before him, Obito shifted. The Hatake did not see what he was doing. He heard a: “That’s no good sensei. This was supposed to be a punishment. Sensei wasn't supposed to feel good.” The pad of a finger rubbed lightly against his slit, and Kakashi writhed away from oversensitivity, orgasmic high still holding him in its grasp. There was a tut.

“Sensei, whenever did I say that you could come?” The dark-haired man continued licking the semen off his face and fingers, purring at the taste. “Bad students needs to be severely punished.” He ordered his subordinate to let go of the rope momentarily; with Kakashi limp and unable to do anything, Obito grabbed him by his heavenly twin globes, groping the flesh a bit, then turned the teacher around, his chest now scraping against the table and his hips up high, legs spread. 

Without warning, Obito slapped the pale flesh of an asscheek with quantum force, -one, two, three times, resulting in a surprise jerk and grunt, the hanging soft dick swaying at the motion. He then kneaded the now rosy globes for a bit, feeling the layer of muscles shivered beneath his touch, before spreading them wide. The dark-haired man grinned at the pink puckered hole that greeted his sight, winking seductively at him with its tantalisingness. 

He lowered his fly, finally freeing the caged beast within. His well gifted endowment; a13-inch cock with an impressive girth stood proudly and hard as a diamond, swelled with blood and ready for a good fucking. The bulbous head was collectively dripping fluid, seeking to feed someone of its delicious honey. Obito gave it a good stroke or two, sighing at the feeling and the spike of blood. It has been quite a while since his last intercourse; he was going to truly enjoy his mating with the cute teacher to the fullest, delivering his ropes of thick, creamy cum into that virgin ass. He shrugged off the rest of his clothing, uncaring that he was stripping in a room full of his subordinates, even flinging his garments to one of his waiting men. He stood proudly naked, showing off his muscularity and his hard erection, the giant black panther tattoo on his back rippling along with his muscles. 

The teacher still out of it, unaware of what was going to happen, Obito played around with his asshole, rubbing over the hot, trembling tissue in a playful manner. “Looks like this one's ready.” He grinned darkly, like the devil that he was. He gripped the snowy white hips, hard enough to leave hand-printed bruises, and, without any sort of preparation, thrusted his hard, hot erection whole into the teacher, taking his virginity in the most painful way possible, feeling the unused tissue torn from his invasion. 

Without a single warning, Kakashi felt an unbearable pain as a huge outside stick have been suddenly, forcefully shoved into his sacred place, ripping his anal tissues as the rod was shoved deeply, harder, as if wanting to tear him from the inside out. He let out an animalistic screech, filled with pure agony as he jerked and wrenched in his bonds, tears at last streaming down his cheeks, his mouth opened as he screamed out his pain to the world. Whatever pleasure he has been feeling until now was swept away by the feeling of defilement.

There was a puff of breath against his ear as the devil chuckled, patting his bottom affectionally. Blood dripped down from the torn muscle, where they were so intimately connected, the crimson liquid flowing down to pool on the table. Obito has never seen a more beautiful sight. “That went in rather better that I had expected…You even took all of it in just one swoop. You really are a pervert huh, sensei?” He delivered another smack to the teacher’s pinkish asscheek, enjoying the shriek that he got in return, as well as the tightening of the already tight-as-hell rectum, squeezing him without mercy. Virgins were really the best…Obito mentally groaned at the hot, milking channel sucking him even further, though he wasn’t even moving, endlessly massaging his rod with its silken warmth.

Beneath him, the teacher cried out, “No no no no no stop please stop please!” He whimpered abysmally, clawing the wooden surface of the table as he tried to inch himself away from the foreign organ. It was a futile effort. He looked over his shoulder to give Obito a pleading look, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “It hurts. It hurtsss!”

He got a grin in return, strong hands still gripping his hips in a death grip. “Stop? But we're just getting the lessen started, sensei.” Proving his point, Obito pulled back, until just the head remained in the entrance, teasing the sensitive ring of nerves there, before he slammed back into the silken folds, using all his strength to delve deeper into the cavern, the movement made easier by the lubricating blood. While he revelled in his pleasure, Kakashi screamed, scrambling to get away as more blinding pain invaded his senses.

Obito nuzzled the nape of Kakashi’s neck, taking in the sweet, earthy scent, the soft strands tickling the bridge of his nose. He groaned softly when the silver-haired man tightened further on his impaled erection. “Woah, you're really tight, sensei.” In gratitude, he kissed the pale, sweaty neck. “Though…You should relax a bit, sensei.” He muttered huskily. 

The teacher didn’t answer, too busy clawing the table so hard that the wood actually splintered, gritting his teeth. Unwilling to be ignored however, Obito took hold of his biceps, pulling them to him and making Kakashi’s body bent upwards as Obito thrusted harder and deeper inside the helpless grey-eyed man. The Hatake gasped, his body swaying as the Yakuza leader hammered him from behind with reckless abandon, the thick hard rock stretching him to his limits, moving in and out in a fast, steady rhythm. Kakashi let out a surprised shout when a really delicious shiver raced out from their connected parts, travelling up his nerves in reminiscence of a lightning shock. The pain gradually melted away as Obito kept constantly hitting him at that ohsogood location with precise accuracy, tiny bits of pain getting replaced by star-blinding indulgence that without knowing it, his tongue rolled out and he pushed his hips back, fucking himself on that diamond organ. It still hurt, badly, but there existed also a stinging pleasure.

Obito chuckled at this sight, letting go of one arm to caress Kakashi’s heaving chest, pinching an erect nipple, pulling the pink bud roughly. He accompanied this action by stopping his piston movement, his penis deep inside the wonderful heaven, letting the head of this rock pressing against a particularly mushy spot that he knew was the man’s prostate, letting the pressure welled up until Kakashi threw his head back, a keen escaping his throat as his hole convulsed erratically in pleasure, drooling. The man’s pretty pink pebbles swelled and gleamed, Obito’s hand still playing with them like he would to a musical instrument. 

“Such a slutty sensei…” Obito whispered, nibbling the side of Kakashi’s exposed neck. “Does my cock really feels that good? Or are you that much of a masochist?” A deep thrust. Pinch. Lick. Bite.  
Kakashi mewled, when the dark-haired man delivered a hard smash against his sweet spot.

“Arh ah ah ah I’m not-! NYAHHH~” Kakashi’s snowy eyelashes fluttered as Obito grabbed his once again rigid erection, his thumb smearing the flowing honey around the head, massaging the veiny, solid muscles. “Ah-ah! Co-coming-!“ His vision went white as he shuddered his release…or would have, if Obito haven’t quickly prevented his rippling orgasm by pressing down on his perineum. Kakashi let out a sob as his body racked with dry, orgasm pain.

The Yakuza leader reprimanded him. “That was disappointingly quick, sensei…And I still haven’t cum yet. How unfair.”

“Guh..uh…” The teacher rocked his hips needfully, moaning softly, his beautiful grey eyes half-lidded and unseeing.

“I suppose you have to excuse me then…” The Hatake screamed as Obito renewed his fucking with extreme vigour, pulling out fully before slamming back inside with tremendous force, hitting his prostate every time while he kept his hold on Kakashi’s sex, preventing him from reaching completion. His wiry muscles rippled impressively with the constant movement of his hips, darkened red eyes watching gleefully as his girth disappeared into the reddened hole, the strain of such harsh coupling reddening the entrance to such a appetising hue. He smacked that delightful booty again, enjoying the unintelligible gurgle that the owner made, then bite down on the ivory shoulder hard enough to draw blood, suckling to leave a mark on his wonderful new toy. 

“You belong to me now, sensei.” Obito growled possessively, and forcefully turned the unresisting teacher’s head around to give him an all-tongue, full out makeup session, licking away the drool that foretold the man’s pleasure of being taken so roughly, so possessively, biting on the chewy pink lower lip. He didn’t give the poor man a chance to regain his air before his tongue shot past the teacher’s wet cavern again, tangling roughly against his own, a hand gripping his silver hair to hold him in his place. 

Knowing that he was close to cumming, the dark-haired man piston his hips like a maniac, the force of his rampage giving away to a series of ‘smack smack smack’ as his balls collided with the Hatake’s asscheeks, then Obito grunted, thrusting forward whilst pulling Kakashi’s form towards him, plunging his dick as deep as he could possibly could before he poured jets after jets of his thick, creamy baby maker into the teacher’s ass. With his orgasm, it brought Kakashi’s as well; the eruption of hot fluid so deep inside him made his eyes roll back into his head, as he wordlessly released ribbons of pearly white cum onto his chest and stomach, squeezing Obito’s rod so tightly that the other growled. 

Obito collapsed against the flat plane of the silver-haired man’s back, feeling the sweat that accumulated around their spent forms. Kakashi slumped soundlessly underneath the leader’s weight, his asshole still impaled by the other’s soft organ. Waiting for a moment to catch his breath, the ruby-eyed man slipped out, making pink-tainted come oozing out from the strained entrance with him. The arousing sight made his cock twitched, and Obito licked his lips.

Kakashi pressed his cheek against the rough surface of the table, feeling dirty and used as he felt the other’s seeds dribbling down his abused hole. Tears of mortification, humiliation and embarrassment gathered in his eyes, before they silently fell down his cheeks. He has just had sex with one of the most feared Yakuza member of all times, who has killed and harmed countless innocent people. A Yakuza member, who had just used him like a sex object, took away his virginity like it was nothing. As callous as Kakashi was sometimes, even he, however, had the dream of spending his first time with someone very special, someone who love him very much, someone who would accept all of his mistakes. Now that dream laid in shambles; pretty much the same with his honour and pride. What was worse was that he had enjoyed it; he had found his release with the demon behind him, who made him felt the delicious combination of pleasure with pain, not only once, but twice. At least it was finally over.

The silver-haired man closed his eyes-

-only to reopened when he felt multiple hands grabbing him, not-so-gently removing him from the table. He saw Obito sitting in the corner of the study room, on the dark green armchair that Kakashi himself rarely used except to read his books, still wearing his birthday suit with a hand confidently fiddling himself with long, sure strokes. He was already hard, the tissue swelled with rushing blood, ready for another round of good fucking. Obito gave Kakashi a come-hither look, his head propped by a free palm on the armchair, and said:

“You honestly didn’t think just one round would satisfy me, did you?” The demon smirked. He gestured for his men to bring Kakashi’s limp body over to him, and cooed at the teacher for his expression. Kakashi tried to free himself, but it was for naught. He still haven’t regain his strength, and his hands were still bound anyway, the circulation getting sawed by the rope. With his back facing Obito, he could not help the loud moan that he let out when his small hole was once more penetrated by the monster that only barely able to fit inside his tight anus, like a log into a sock. The position caused the cock inside him to go deeper, the head nudging incredible places that caused a feeling of ecstasy to invade his mind much like the diamond moving inside of him. 

Obito took his sweet time, his movements gentle and slow, rolling his pelvic around in order to grind his crown against sensitive places. Tongue rolling out again, Kakashi shivered as tiny, little tendrils of pleasure conquered his central nervous system with every soft nudge touching his prostate. Trying so hard to give into the exquisite invasion of sensations, he closed his eyes, wishing his conscience would disappear, ending this agonising misery against lust.

Obito bit Kakashi's neck so hard from behind, a few drops of blood dripped down in a tiny river.  
The silver-haired man shuddered and opened his eyes to the sudden pain.

The other man smiled wryly. “You can’t sleep during lessons, sensei.” He then proceeded to lick the velvety blood off of the pale skin feverishly, with gentle flickers of his tongue. He continued to rut gently into the silken heat, hands caressing the teacher’s abdomen lovingly, brushing against the crinkled nipples. The Hatake moaned weakly, his head lolling against Obito. Despite the pleasure, Obito could still feel the sensei fighting against him, as weak as he is.

Obito grinned. “Now, that's a really cute expression sensei. Are you trying to seduce me more?” He nuzzled his toy’s damp hair.

Kakashi said nothing, his body slightly trembling as Obito began to thrust into him with enthusiasm, turning the coupling into a hard, fast one.

Once again, Obito made a deep hard thrust. The barely-conscious sensei felt a stream of hot liquid flowing into him again, leaking through the stuffed opening. Kakashi struggled, but Obito took hold of his erection, which slapped wetly against his flat stomach during their mating course, and fisted him to completion. The teacher was helpless as he again released his seeds into his enemy’s hand, his anal full of an invading organ like a stuffed teddy bear full of filling. 

It didn’t end there. Then it was back on the table with his face facing the cruel cruel man, his legs slung over the other’s shoulders as the man dominated him, unable to hide his facial expressions from that demonic crimson gaze as his sweet spot was mercilessly stimulated. Later, it was on the floor with Kakashi being on his knees and hands, Obito slapping his pale globes until they were cherry red, a skilful hand rubbing teasingly at his weeping slit as the man fucked him like a dog. After what had seemed liked forever, the silver haired forgot how many times has it been.

Kakashi had long lost his ability to think. The only thing that was his consciousness, and even that was hanging by a fragile thread. Semen dripped from his abused entrance, tinged with pink.  
His wrists were sore and bloodied, sawed by the constant friction with the ropes. He laid on the floor, which was also covered by traces of cum and blood, limp and eyes glazed over, unseeing as he stared mindlessly at the wooden boards. Used... dirty.... Kakashi doesn’t want to live anymore.  
Beside him, Obito shifted, wearing a cheshire grin on his face as he stretched sensuously, his appetite finally sated.

He gave Kakashi’s bottom an affectionate pat. “That was some good high-class fucking there, sensei. Hell, it was even better than some of the professional whores I had sex with.” He winked. “I’ll be sure to come back for more.”

“…”

“No?” Obito got up, and his men brought him back his clothes, in which their leader redressed himself in. Kakashi still haven’t moved an inch when the devil finished putting all of his clothes on, and Obito kneeled next to the limp form of the teacher, a gloved hand petting the soft silken hair as he leaned down to mutter: “Now, you wouldn’t want that precious blond-haired brat of a student of yours to go through all of that too now, do you sensei? Because you’re a good little teacher. And you will never let anything bad happen to your students.” He stood up, and began walking away, a series of chuckle beginning to escape through his mouth. His men followed him obediently, ignoring the pathetic piece of naked human lump that laid on the floor, shivering. The Hatake didn’t move even as the rope was cut away from his bleeding appendages. 

Obito paused at the doorway, looking over his shoulder and throwing a bright, devilish smile. “So I expect to see you everyday then, to atone for that brat’s sins! I want you to whore yourself to me, sensei, spread yourself to me and let yourself be consumed by me. So…” He turned and left, hands in his pockets as resumed his persona as the esteem leader of the great Akatsuki gang, his subordinates following behind him as his own personal army. 

“…See you later~”

-XXX-

THE END. TO BE CONTINUED...?


End file.
